


Asking a doctor out

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You finally summon the courage to ask the good doctor out on a date
Relationships: Leonard “bones” McCoy x reader
Kudos: 24





	Asking a doctor out

You smile, you had finally decided to ask the doctor out. You where going to go down to the medical bay, pull him aside and ask him if he would like to go on a date. Nothing could go wrong.

You walked down to the medbay, palms sweating. You wiped them on your shirt hands shaking slightly. you walked yourself through what you are going to say,   
“I have liked you for a long time, and think you are the most amazing person. Would you go out with me?” You repeat this over and over, like a mantra. The more you said it the worse it sounded. You pushed those thoughts out of your head, you needed to have a plan. 

You paused in front of the medbay doors, cheeks turning slightly pink. You can do this, you assure yourself. 

The doors slide open, revealing an empty room. No patients, no doctors.   
“Shit” you say softly, your plan already crumbling. You turn and are about to walk out when   
“(Y/n)! I didn’t expect to see you here.” He asks, surprised by your presence.   
“I uh- I came t-“ you forgot everything you where going to say, random words falling off your lips. He walks over to you, growing concerned   
“Are you feeling okay? You look a little flushed..” he rests his hand on your forehead, feeling for your temperature.  
“I-I’m fine” you manage, face flushing even more.   
“Are you sure..?”   
You smile   
“Yes I’m sure.”   
“What are you here for then?”   
“I am here-“ you inhale “I am here to ask you out on a date.”   
His eyes widen, and you immediately regret saying something   
“I’m sorry- I’m going to leave no-“ he cut you off,   
“I- I would love to..!”   
“Really?” You say softly   
“Yes. Yes I would”   
You beam, eyes sparkling with surprise and joy   
He grows quite, an awkward blanket settling over you   
“I always the that you where friends with me because of Jim..” he says faintly, shifting from foot to foot.   
“What?” You say, shocked that he saw you like that  
“Why would you think that?”   
“Well- Jim always gets to..”   
you laugh, knowing what he means.   
“He’s not my type- trust me.” Your shoulders loosen up, and a smile forms on your face. He quickly follows suit.   
“So- tonight?” You ask finally,   
“Yeah. Tonight”   
“I will pick you up?”   
He nods.   
“Where are we going?” He asks, curious  
“You will see!” You say gleefully, turning and walking out of the room. 

“I’m going out with Leonard McCoy!” You whisper to yourself, earning some odd looks along the way.


End file.
